<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expired by nick_i_kenicki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465243">Expired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki'>nick_i_kenicki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paganism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment over a jar of expired peanut butter turns to a broader conversation between Theo and Robin about family and belief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not beta read. Also I'm not a pagan, but I did a little research to try and make Robin's family more nuanced (which is more than I can say for the show's writers lol).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't think I like peanut butter." Robin declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo looked up from his phone. He was in the living room across from the kitchen, waiting for Robin to return with water. He had gotten so sidetracked in texting Roz about the next pep rally that he hadn't even noticed how long Robin was taking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He peeked into the kitchen to see all the cupboards open and Robin standing at the kitchen counter. He had an empty glass for water in one hand and a silver spoon full of peanut butter in the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have peanut butter?" Theo asked with a laugh. He hopped off of the couch, tucked his phone in his pocket and joined Robin in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon a closer inspection, Theo noticed that the peanut butter jar in question was so old that the edges had basically hardened into a fossil. Also, Theo was pretty sure the last time he even had a PB&amp;J was in middle school. The thin layer of dust around the lid didn't help it's case much either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin grimaced but he moved to eat the rest of the spread from his spoon. Theo snatched it from his hands before he could ingest any more. "Robin, this stuff is like a million years old. What are you doing?" He asked while tossing the spoon in the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't want to be weird, but I saw this on the shelf and had to try it. They always talked about it in cartoons and stuff." He explained while turning the jar over in his hands. "It doesn't taste like peanuts though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo laughed and pulled himself up to sit on the counter. "That's because this is way past expired. I can't believe you've never had any before, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin shrugged with a little smile. A realization dawned on Theo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did your–" Theo paused. He didn't know exactly how to word it. Parents? Family? People? None of them seemed exactly right, so he tried to settle. "–Group avoid stuff like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin scanned the ingredients list on the back of the jar and sighed. "Yeah. We grew everything we ate. My, uh, group was very against the consumption of man-made anything." Theo tried to ignore how Robin stumbled over his wording too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious that it was a sore subject, but Theo had to know. He leaned forward a little so he could lower his voice. The picture of walking on thin ice in conversation form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was it like being raised like that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin looked struck by the question. He started fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves and Theo regretted bringing it up. Before he could retract the whole thing though, Robin spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was . . . interesting," he said with a strange look on his face. It was like he couldn't quite decide if he meant it in a good or bad way. "They raised me from a baby. Adopted me because they could sense what I was and made it official when I was about 2 ," Robin explained. "But they were just spiritual guides. Not exactly parents."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer Robin spoke, the more glassy his eyes looked. Theo got off of the counter and moved so he was facing Robin. He reached up and gingerly finger-combed the green bangs out of his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Theo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin exhaled and met Theo's eyes. "Can I actually be honest with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on command, Robin closed his eyes, letting the moisture that had been welling up fall like neat, little raindrops. Theo swallowed his panic at the tears and let Robin continue. Whatever it was, he needed to say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I try to pretend that they didn't mean anything to me because they hurt so many people," Robin said while shaking his head. Theo looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking. "And I know they were bad people. I'm not an idiot. I knew they were going to hurt everybody. But–."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo put a hand on Robin's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They were my parents, Theo. My family. And they're dead now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a hard pill to swallow for the both of them. Robin, for having all these complicated leftover feelings and Theo for having glimpses into his own demise had they gotten what they wanted. However, Theo squashed any personal feelings against Robin's family he was harboring in that moment. He pulled his arms around Robin, who fell into the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay," Theo whispered while rubbing slow circles into Robin's back. He took a deep breath and let it out, then repeated the action till Robin followed suit. After a few moments of deep breathing, Robin caught his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you wanna tell me about them?" Theo asked, pulling away so he could look at Robin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin wiped his eyes and nodded. Theo took his hand and lead them back to the living room so they could sit while they talked. Robin sat on the end of the couch and Theo sat in the middle, right next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Robin awhile to organize his thoughts into words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Carcosa, Circe, and Nagaina were like my father and mothers. They raised me to be everything I am. When we mediated together, I felt close to them through nature in a way I don't know if I'll ever feel again." He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo thought about his own father. Would he be this broken up if they ever parted ways? Would he cry if he died?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My family had the most fun on Beltane." Robin continued, snapping Theo from that thought. </p>
<p>"Everyone was usually in such a good mood that anything went. I was the best at making flower crowns. So good that my father wore them too," Robin reminisced with a smile. "The air was so alive and our bonfires burned so bright that I really believed the Old Gods were dancing with us." Robin blinked when he realized he wasn't there in that memory anymore and his smile faded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'll miss that the most."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo couldn't imagine Robin as a child, and he certainly couldn't imagine the people he called family dancing and enjoying life. It was scary, he thought. How someone so close to be planning so horrible. Robin didn't deserve that. Robin's tradition didn't deserve that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo went out on a limb. "So it's no secret that I'm not really religious," he began. Despite proof of demons and angels and everything in between, organized religion didn't appeal to Theo. That didn't mean he couldn't try though. "But I'd be willing to spend some time in the woods with you. Meditating and reflecting, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin's face broke into a huge smile despite how wet his eyes still were. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" Theo nodded enthusiastically. After going to Hell with Sabrina, hanging out in the woods with his boyfriend was the least he could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin lit up and kissed Theo square on his mouth. Theo reciprocated the kiss, then kissed Robin's dimple and nose. He laughed and pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the meantime, let's find you some actually edible peanut butter," Theo said, changing the subject a little. He tossed a look over his shoulder to the kitchen. They didn't have much but he was sure they could make a day of things. Get a picnic basket and fill it up with gourmet PB&amp;J sandwiches for Robin. He deserved a little sweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a date then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a date."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this made sense. Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you wanna see more of the boys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>